


just a papercut

by katoots



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: ALL OF IT, ALL OF THE PBG SALT, Angst, Gen, Salt, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoots/pseuds/katoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeff and hana are a couple now.</p><p>guess what, pbg gets jealous.</p><p>...</p><p>but who is he jealous of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting cut

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from "papercut" by zedd ft troye sivan
> 
>  
> 
> its 2 am and i apologize for any grammatical errors in this,,,
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy this first chapter i lazily slopped together

Ever since Hana joined the Hidden Block club, PBG had started to act a bit different. He would stare at her from across the cafeteria, only to get caught. Most of the time, he couldn't pry his attention anywhere else but Hana. He felt nothing but pure jealousy. Why couldn't have been him? He deserved her. She deserved him. At this point, PBG didn't even give a damn about those Hidden Block scum. 

Days flew past without Hana ever speaking to him, despite them being in the same class. 

Once, after a soccer game, Hana met with Jeff off of the field. PBG had been watching them from a distance, with a strong salty taste in his mouth. It was as if a salt deposit just formed inside his mouth. PBG took a sip of his water bottle to wash the taste out, eyes still glued on Jeff and Hana. Capping the bottle, he gripped the poor plastic container hard. 

He could hear flustered giggles from Hana and indecent blushing from the both of them. He watched them talk for what seemed like years. To say that he was envious would be an understatement. For some reason, PBG could feel water drip down from his hand. He looked down and saw that he had been squeezing the bottle so hard that the bottle exploded, leaking off of his hand and onto the grassy field. 

Fixating his gaze on the pair, PBG watched in a haze of sadness, jealousy, and anger. 

Jeff brought his hands up to Hana's face and tilted it up so he could look her in the eyes. More inaudible talking occurred, and PBG just stared. Hana stood up on her tippy toes, Jeff moved down, and they both kissed. Hana had her arms wrapped around Jeff, him doing the same to her. They finally broke this kiss and gave each other an affectionate look. They smiled at each other some more before PBG decided he had enough. 

PBG cursed (which is usually a rare occurrence,) and threw his water bottle onto the ground. He wasn't one for littering, especially on his beloved soccer field, but he didn't care. He knew that Jeff would be in the locker rooms shortly, and more importantly, he knew that Jeff knew how he felt about Hana. He definitely knew. 

Sitting on the benches, PBG rested his chin on his hands, trying to contain the anger that splashed throughout him. Seeing Jeff walk in through the door made his blood boil. 

Jeff reached up a hand to high five PBG. "Great job on the field tod-"

He was interrupted by a sudden jolt of movement in front of him. He looked up to see an angry PBG glare at him. 

"Why. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" PBG's voice boomed through the now empty locker room. 

"W-why did I do w-what?" Jeff was hardly able to squeak out his sentence. He felt afraid. He felt afraid of his own best friend. 

"You KNOW how I feel about that. So WHY did you kiss her?"

"Look, dude it was just-"

PBG bolted out of the room, leaving Jeff alone. God, Jeff could taste the salt from him. 

PBG stomped his way to Bluebell, giving a glare mean enough to make Shane feel bad to anyone who dared to be remotely close to him. He did not give a fuck. 

Finally reaching his dorm, PBG jammed his keys into the lock, twisted it mindlessly, and swung the door open before quickly slamming it shut with a force so strong he probably would've broken the door. Jon was at play practice, and he wouldn't be back for a while. PBG slumped in his bed, thoughts flooding his mind. Maybe he did overreact. Just a little bit. 

Jeff was his best friend. He would support him no matter what, right?

No. He couldn't do that. Jeff betrayed him. Jeff definitely was turning his back on PBG. With a scoff, PBG drifted to sleep, not even bothering to change out of his uniform.


	2. bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeff and hana. hana and jeff. 
> 
> damn, they're a couple now, arent they?

To be honest, Jeff wasn't expecting PBG to lash out on him like that at all. But obviously, PBG had a crush on Hana literally all his life. When he saw her walk into class that morning, early in the spring, he knew. He knew it was her. The fluffy pink hair. The glistening blue eyes. The calming aura that followed her around. All of it was oddly familiar to him.

Of course, PBG can't control his feelings. When he kept on looking at Hana throughout class, she took it the wrong way. She thought of it as a threat, a warning. But really, it was not. It was definitely the opposite. 

Jeff remembered the night of the first day of school; PBG kept on rambling about Hana and how he knew it was her and how he loved her.

"Dude, I swear, I couldn't believe my eyes. Like as soon as she came in the room, I fell in love all over again. I really hope she recognizes me. I really hope she likes me back," PBG said. 

Jeff would support PBG in every way he could. He was his best friend. He would always and only be best friend.

"YEAH! You go get her!" he would say. 

"She's definitely the one for you!" he would say. 

"You're perfect for her! She's perfect for you! You guys are totally my OTP!" he would say. 

Lies. 

They were all lies. 

No matter how hard he tried to lock away his feelings for PBG, Jeff would find them crawling up his spine, only to take him over again. Jeff tried to convince himself it wasn't meant to be. 

It was so obvious. 

PBG did not see Jeff in the way he saw him. PBG would never see him like that. He would always only view him as his "best friend."

This mentality plagued Jeff. Countless sleepless nights. Jeff could think about nothing but PBG. 

It was so clear. He wasn't into that. PBG would never be into that. 

 

PBG, PBG, PBG. Everywhere he went. PBG. 

Girls liked Jeff, and he knew it. He was definitely a good looking man. But no matter what he did, he would never date them. Sure, he had girlfriends in the past, but now it was about PBG. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He came up with a plan, a plan so bad it would work. But would it really?

It was a good idea on paper. Heck, it seemed like a fucking genius idea to Jeff.

It took days and days before Jeff even considered putting the plan in action. It was a club meeting, and during a random discussion about garbage shops, Jeff pulled Hana over to discuss his plans. 

He started off the conversation by simply stating that PBG liked her.

"Jeff! Are you crazy?!" Hana had been trying to tell him that PBG hated her guts and that he was being unreasonable. 

"Seriously! Have you even seen the way he looks at me? He looks at me like I'm some sort of escaped criminal! Why the hell do you think he likes me? You're his best friend. Good friends tell the truth," Hana was practically yelling now. 

Ouch.

Jeff's face fell. He finally gathered up the small amount of courage in him to speak. 

"No, Hana, you don't understand. I LIKE HIM. NO. FUCK, I LOVE HIM!"

Maybe he said too much.

Hana's face softened, a worried look fading in. 

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry..." 

Hana looked down to the floor beneath her, a gust of guilt hitting her. 

Jeff reached out to hold Hana's hands in his. 

"Look at me."

She obeyed. 

"Do this for me, okay?" 

Hana shyly nodded, blushing at the sudden intimacy. 

"I want us to pretend to date." Jeff cringed at himself. 

"W-WHAT?!"

"But it'll only be when PBG's around. We can literally be normal whenever he's not near us."

He could hear his voice shaking. This was definitely a terrible idea. A bad, bad one. 

Still looking at Hana, Jeff gave her the flashiest smile he could put on. 

A pause. 

"W-well... I don't know if that will work. To me, it seems like that will ruin your friendship, to be honest. Making him even more jealous of you wont help," Hana sighed. 

Wincing, Jeff bit his his lip and dropped their hands. 

Her words stung, and they left a bruise. 

Eventually, Hana finally agreed They would still "date". Here's the catch; Hana would take Jeff from PBG. She would make him want him back.

PBG would become jealous of Hana. 

...

When PBG woke up, it was 4 PM. Great. 

Thankfully, there was no soccer practice, so he had he whole afternoon to himself. He was staring at the bottom of Jon's bunk, studying the little blocks of wood the kept the entire bed from falling on top of him. Minutes passed by like pages of a book. Eventually, PBG checked the time. Right now would be the time where Jeff would come over to play some games with PBG, but he wasn't to be seen. Lazily pulling out his phone, PBG texted Jeff. 

hey man where are you?

Five entire minutes passed before he got a single answer. 

1 new message from Jeff 

sorry can't make it today. spending time with hana

For some reason, that text saddened PBG. He... missed Jeff?

Whenever Jeff was with him, he felt weird. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But for some reason, he enjoyed the feeling. 

What even was that feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooohooo more 2 am fanfiction
> 
> also its officially the day of my birthday yay❤️
> 
> enjoy this chapter
> 
> like the last one, i apologize for any stupid errors


	3. get over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But not romantically."

Confusion.

Those next few days were simply full of confusion for PBG. Questions flooded his mind, and he could barely sleep at night. It really felt like too much. Dating Hana was literally PBG’s childhood dream, and any possibilities of that happening were ripped away from him.

Why, why, why. Why was Jeff betraying him? It was so clear that Hana was supposed to be PBG’s. Why the hell would Jeff do that? It’s just not fair. Fucking ridiculous.  
Then there was Hana. Smart, kind, caring, cute. Everything you would want in a partner. Everything PBG would want. Except he couldn’t get what he wanted. No one else he knew was like that. Definitely no one at all. 

PBG’s feelings about Jeff’s new relationship were truly mixed. He didn’t know how to feel. He knows that he should be happy for them, but no matter how hard he tried to come to that conclusion, he would just fall back into the horrible thoughts and feelings that he had. Mostly jealousy. Hana never talked to him anymore. And he stopped trying to talk to her. It hurt too much. Speaking to Jeff, however, is a whole different story. PBG physically could not speak to Jeff. Because he was hanging out with Hana. Every second of Jeff’s free time was consumed by Hana, and he stopped talking to his best friend in person. Not even on the soccer field. After a game or practice, Jeff would rush to Hana on the bleachers and they would be gone in an instant. Whenever PBG asked what Jeff was doing, he would respond with the most generic answers. Jeff responded with things like “getting ice cream with the gf!” and then he would add a bunch of stupid emojis at the end of the message. Reading those texts really saddened PBG. 

In addition to not talking to Jeff and Hana, PBG just stopped communicating to everyone in general. His social life was deteriorating. It seemed like he would go straight to his dorms every day after class. At lunch, PBG stayed silent. Whenever someone asked if he was okay, he would give a half assed nod, which did not further convince the person that he actually was okay. The Normal Boots Club definitely knew why PBG was feeling so horrible all the time, but they didn’t want to risk bringing the problem up, as they knew that would make everything even more terrible.  
Once, Jirard just got too worried and tried talking to PBG about the problem. Except Jirard didn’t know about Jeff and Hana’s little plan. The conversation ended with crying, hugs, and more crying. It honestly wasn’t too good of a time.  
…  
Sitting inside of a dorm all day can get pretty boring. Except for when you get a text message. Text messages are nice. Looking at his phone, PBG’s eyes widened.

_1 New message from Jeff_

_today we’re playing stomp right? can’t wait!_

Upon seeing that text, PBG couldn’t help but smile at that text. He really missed Jeff. Even though he didn’t like the idea of missing Jeff, but hey, you can’t control your feelings.

The familiar knock had PBG immediately springing up to the door. He didn’t remember the last time he actually spoke to Jeff. 

Right. That time after soccer practice. He grunted. But… no matter how hard he tried, PBG could not stay mad at Jeff, he still knew he was his best friend. He genuinely missed him. A lot. He didn’t know why, but something about Jeff’s presence made PBG so damn happy. PBG would be incomplete without Jeff, of all people. It felt like Jeff was his other half or something. But not romantically. No, never. PBG would never like Jeff in that way. 

PBG rolled his eyes at the thought of him and Jeff dating. How absurd.

_Yeah, never,_ he thought.

Opening the door, Jeff’s cheery voice filled the room.

“Let’s get this game started!”

Jeff didn’t even intend to hang out at PBG’s that afternoon, but he couldn’t handle being away from him so often. 

Surprisingly, that afternoon was fun as fuck. PBG forgot all about Hana for those few hours that Jeff was over. It was all about Jeff. It was great.

“See ya, PBG!”

Saying his usual “Bye-bye,” PBG closed the door.

The thought of Jeff and PBG being a couple crossed into his mind again. He sneered and collapsed on his bed.

_“Never.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a week since the last chapter;;; this one's a bit better
> 
> also i learned how to use italics yayy


	4. his fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenagers do some stupid shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i had to make the story a little bit more interesting,,, ;n;
> 
> and i know the characters in this chapter are very ooc,,,
> 
> this chapter is v angsty so if you don't like sad angsty stuff you can wait until the next chapter,,, it's the final chapter,,, i'll promise to put lots of fluff♥

Now Hana was just Hana to PBG. Nothing more, nothing less. PBG got over her. She wasn’t his, and he learned to accept that fact.

Even though PBG generally just stopped having feelings for Hana, he hated how Hana would probably never date him. The pain that lingered after PBG’s acceptance still was too much. It was such a small problem, but it hurt so much. Like a papercut. 

PBG seriously could not find a way to cope with this; until one day, he came up with one of the most foolish ideas.

Yeah. PBG isn’t exactly… the most intelligent boy in school. Everyone finds it pretty funny sometimes, the way he pouts with the big red “F” written on his test. PBG is also sixteen years old. Teenagers sometimes don’t know what they’re doing.

Jon was out with the Continue? boys, so PBG had the dorm all to himself. Perfect. No one would see him.

…

By the time PBG downed a bottle of vodka, Jeff was knocking at his door. 

_Damn,_ PBG thought. _What time is it?_

It was Saturday. Thank god there wasn’t class tomorrow. Not like PBG would’ve gone anyway. The knock got louder, and he lazily threw the empty bottle under his bed. PBG stumbled to the door and swung it open.

“Hey PBG!”

“Hellooo Jeeeeeeeeefff.”

Jeff thought nothing of this strange greeting, he just assumed it was just PBG being PBG. They started up Nario Creator, and decided to play some Zilda levels.

Jeff got to play the first couple levels, but only halfway through the first one he noticed PBG started inching closer and closer to him. He told himself he was just trying to look at his gamepad. As PBG moved closer, Jeff could smell… _alcohol..?_

 _Just my imagination,_ he thought. 

It definitely wasn’t just his fucking imagination. Throughout the entire level, PBG was mumbling a bunch of gibberish, and Jeff of course told himself it was just him hearing that. 

Near the end of the level, PBG slung an arm around Jeff’s shoulder with no warning. Jeff jumped at the sudden contact, and instantly he flushed. He looked at PBG, who wasn’t even looking at him. But Jeff could tell something was up, PBG’s face was splotched with red, like he had been drinking prior to him coming over. 

_Yep,_ Jeff thought. PBG was _drunk._

Jeff felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he finished the level. He set down the gamepad and looked back at PBG. He tried wriggling out of PBG's arms, but was unsuccessful.

“Why the hell were you drinking? What if you got caught? How did you even get alcohol into the school?” Jeff was clearly worried, and a huge frown was pasted on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeff,” PBG said. He slurred all of his words together, and his eyes started to droop down.

“YOU’RE DRUNK!” Jeff’s voice was raising in volume, hopefully not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

PBG pulled Jeff even closer to him, and finally looked at Jeff.

“I’m *hicc* not druuuuunk,” PBG groaned. Jeff tried to move away from his friend but only got pulled even closer.

“Don’t run away from me, Jeff!”

PBG tried to do his signature innocent voice and puppy face, but failed terribly. His face looked like it was getting redder by the second and he started to breathe out of his mouth.

“How much did you drink?” Jeff’s eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were narrowed. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or worried or both.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” PBG started laughing loudly and threw his head back. Why this was so funny, Jeff did not know.

“I… uh… what?“ Jeff gaped at PBG, unsure of what he just said. He cocked his head to the side and-

“Mmmf!”

Jeff’s eyes widened, and it took him a few seconds to actually comprehend what was happening. As soon as he realized, he blushed rather violently. His face was redder than the color red itself. Sure, Jeff had always wanted to kiss PBG. Sure, this was his first ever kiss with PBG. But in the past, whenever he thought about what their first kiss would be like, he would’ve never expected the kiss to be like _this._ Jeff could taste alcohol on his lips, and he pushed PBG away.

“Why’d you do thaaaat?” PBG asked. He glared at Jeff and pursed his lips together.

Jeff said nothing and led PBG to his bed, who surprisingly did not protest. PBG wrapped himself him his blankets and instantly fell asleep. Jeff sat next to PBG’s bunk, watching as his breathing steadied. He stroked PBG’s hair and sighed. Pulling out his phone, he called Hana.

“Hana, come to PBG’s dorm right now.”

“Why-“

“Right now. PBG is fucking _drunk_ and just _passed out._ ”

…

When Jeff opened the door, Hana stood there, biting her lip. She held a bottle of water, presumably for PBG, and stepped inside.

“What happened?” Hana sat next to Jeff on the floor, listening as Jeff explained the whole story.

“-can’t believe he did that.” Jon’s chirpy voice reached the entrance of the door, and Hana and Jeff jumped up. “Bye guys.” 

Jon’s keys clinked as he opened the door. He just stood in the entrance, staring expectantly at the two. Jeff once again explained everything and Jon groaned.

“You two go, I’ll deal with him.”

Reluctantly, they both left PBG’s dorm. Jeff and Hana went their separate ways. Upon entering his room, Jeff saw that Ian was sitting at his desk, working on homework. Ian probably got a text from Jon or something, because he didn’t ask how the game went like he usually did. Jeff immediately crashed into his bed, not even saying anything to his roommate. He waited until Ian fell asleep himself before he allowed himself to completely break down. Jeff let the tears run down his cheeks. Jeff told himself that everything was his fault, and that PBG would never forgive him. 

_It’s because of me._

_He’s drinking because I’m a selfish shit._


	5. bandaids and moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If that's the case, then you're my idiot."

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Who is knocking at our door? What time is it?_

Questions flooded Jeff’s mind as the door pounded. He rolled over to face his nightstand and glanced at the alarm clock. 

1:35

Great. Jeff stared at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. He listened to the repetitive ticking of his clock. He yawned, rubbing his puffy eyes. He was really damn tired.

It’s not like he had been up thinking about _him._ It’s not like he hadn’t attempted to speak to _him_ in a week. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The obnoxious knocking grew louder, and Ian shifted in his bed. He mumbled a nearly inaudible “Open it,” and then proceeded to bury his face in his pillow. So now Jeff was responsible for this mystery guest at the door. Jeff ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look decent, but it only turned his hair into a tangled mess. He was still in a t-shirt and pajama pants, but _fuck it,_ it was 1 am. Jeff couldn’t care less how he looked at this point; it was the middle of the night and it probably wasn’t anyone important. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door and opened it slightly.

“What the hell do you want-“

Jeff’s eyes focused on the figure in front of him. The familiar green practically glowed in front of him. It was…

“PBG?” Jeff desperately smoothed out his hair and patted his shirt down. Maybe he did care how he looked now. His mouth hung open without him realizing, and he opened the door more.

“Come outside.” PBG weakly smiled at Jeff and stepped to the side. Gently, Jeff closed the door, and looked up at the taller boy. He attempted to say something, but he just… couldn’t. He could hear the rapid beating of his heat and had a terrible thought – what if PBG was drunk again, and he was doing dumb things? As they walked outside together, past memories replayed themselves in Jeff’s head, and he felt tears fill his eyes. He frantically tried to blink them back but it wasn’t too effective. It was when they sat down on a bench before the first tear ran down his face. They had walked to this place in complete silence, and PBG seemed to act normal. Thank god. 

“Jeff?! You’re… crying.” PBG frowned at him, and sighed. 

Shit. Before PBG pointed it out, Jeff didn’t even realize he was sobbing uncontrollably. He was starting to hyperventilate, barely able to sleep.

“I’m s-so dumb. I-“ Jeff couldn’t even say what wanted to. All of the stress from earlier events had just started to affect him greatly. Before he could continue to ramble, he felt something soft and warm wrap around his shoulders. 

“Wh-“

Jeff’s exclamation was muffled as PBG pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into PBG’s chest, sobbing into it. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what he was doing, but by now he couldn’t escape from this hug. He felt hands rub his back soothingly, and gently was moved onto PBG’s lap to fix the awkward position he was in before.

“It’s okay. I forgive you,” PBG said, caringly.

Jeff lifted his head to look at his friend, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. Another tear fell, and PBG carefully brushed it away.

“R-really? I was being so… so selfish.” Jeff muttered. He moved his head away from PBG’s, blushing fiercely. He was really close to PBG… too close. Hell, he was literally sitting on his lap. Jeff moved his face further away as he realized how indecent this must look to anyone who happened to pass by. Even though it was way past curfew and no one would be out, Jeff still had blood rushing to his cheeks.

_Don’t even think about it, Jeff!!!_

PBG laughed and moved Jeff’s face so he was facing him directly.

“Of course I forgive you! Honestly I’m flattered you would do all that just for me.”

Jeff’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. What?!

“How do y-you know this? And are you being serious about forgiving me?” Jeff was seriously questioning reality.

“Hana told me, and obviously I forgive you! Why the hell would I lie to you? ” PBG said, blatantly.

“Oh yeah… Hana…” Jeff frowned and mentally scolded himself for saying that.

“I’m over her. It was really damn hard but… I did it,” PBG whispered as he rested his forehead on Jeff’s.

Jeff was too fucking close to PBG, but he managed to say a shaky sentence.

“B-but why would y-you do t-that..? I’m such an i-idiot,” Jeff stuttered like crazy and swore under his breath. He was sure his face was a few shades redder now.

“If that’s the case, then you’re _my_ idiot,” PBG said, smiling like a dork. He cupped Jeff’s face and pulled him closer, connecting their lips

Jeff freaked out internally, letting out a small squeak. He finally relaxed and leaned into the kiss, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around PBG’s neck. The kiss was gentle and sweet but also passionate and desperate at the same time. It was weird, but they both liked it. They both broke the kiss to breathe. Their faces visibly flushed even in the dark, and PBG grinned.

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” PBG was just teasing Jeff now, and Jeff groaned.

“You’re a nerd,” Jeff said, matter-of-factly.

“No I’m noooot.”

Jeff laughed and rested his head on PBG’s shoulder.

…

“AAAH!” Jeff bolted awake, but couldn’t move that much. PBG was holding him, bridal style.

“Hah! Oh my god, chill, I’m only bringing us back to the dorms.” PBG gazed at Jeff, who looked like he just had a heart attack. “Also, you snore. Loud.”

“Shut up,” Jeff mumbled before burying his face in the crook of PBG’s neck.

_I really love you,_ he thought.

“Thanks, dude,” PBG laughed out loud and threw his head back.

Oops. Maybe he didn’t just think it.

“Heeeeey!” Jeff whined, nuzzling PBG’s neck.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just joking! I… love you too.”

PBG carried Jeff all the way back to the dorms (soccer really does help you become strong) and set Jeff down in front of his room. They said their quiet goodbyes as Jeff entered his dorm.

PBG stood in front of the now closed door and sighed.

_It really was just a papercut after all._

_It hurts at first, but you just have to wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID IT  
> IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS WOO
> 
> i hope you guys liked this random fanfic ;w;  
> it's really horrible but,, i hope this helped anyone's pb+jeff needs♥


End file.
